Many modern motor vehicles are fitted with radar systems for detecting objects and the positions of those objects relative to the motor vehicle. There are both rearward facing and forward facing radar systems. Forward facing radar systems are becoming increasingly popular. Such forward facing radar systems are multi-functional and may be used to provide parking assistance, adaptive cruise control and pre-crash braking features and the like.
Packaging the radar at the front of a motor vehicle creates a number of difficulties for the designer. Such packaging is a challenging mixture of often conflicting requirements for optimum radar functionality, proper motor vehicle cooling, best aerodynamics and desired styling. In many instances the radar module and radar support bracket holding the radar module are positioned adjacent flexible components of the front fascia of the motor vehicle. Such components may be deflected by relatively low impact forces into engagement with the radar module and/or the radar module support bracket with the resulting impact force placing a stress on the radar module or radar support bracket which causes damage or misalignment of the radar system.
This document relates to a new and improved radar system for a motor vehicle that protects the radar module and radar support bracket from impact forces associated with a relatively low speed (less than 5 miles per hour) impacts.